The Road to Ricovery
by Skantoo
Summary: AU. Set in their 6th year the trio go through a horrible time. There is also a new Student who has come from America. She has trouble no matter what and trouble at Hogwarts is much different than at her old school.
1. Default Chapter

Sarah put her head down on her desk and looked out the window not caring what Professor Flitwic had to say that day. She pulled out her quill and started scrawling her name on the desk. Her partner, Nevil Longbottom had been siting intently in his chair as if he had never heard anything about magic before.

Bang! Sarah jumped as her teacher made a book fly infront of her face distracting her from the window.

"If you don't mind, Miss. Hampton, I'm trying to teach my class." Sara smiled brightly. She still had to get used to the British ascent.

"Well carry on, I'm not stopping you." She was about to turn her head to look out the window again when a hand came out and tapped her on the back. A girl with brown eyes and bushy brown hair leaned forward.

"He means for you to listen as well as the rest of the class." She looked at Sarah with a 'anyone would know that' look.

"Duh," Sarah leaned back in her chair and finally looked to the front of the room watching the teacher sigh with frustration. He continued teaching and when it came time for the students to follow his instructions Sarah was gazing blankly at the wall behind him.

"Miss. Hampton!," He said in his squeaky voice, "I would appreciate it if you would participated." She shrugged her shoulders pulling out her wand from her pocket. She swung it around and nearly hit Neville in the head. She yelled "PARTEMIN!" nothing happened. She narrowed her eyes at the small apple in front of her. It was supposed to split in half. She yelled again only this time with more force, "PARATEMIN!" The apple split in half but the two halves flew across the room nearly hitting some Slytherins in the process, while it did hit Neville in the face who had to go to the infirmary.

"Oops." She smiled in a nervous way. Mr. Flitwik shook his head and told the class that they were all dismissed.

hr

When they were released Sarah went to the dormitory. She sat in one of the fluffy couches and watched the fire crackle. She wondered why the castle stayed so cold on hot fall days like this. It must have been from all of the ghosts. She sighed and looked into the fire watching the bright reds and white dance across the logs. She heard someone sit next to her on the couch making an almost human like fickle matter (fart, sorry Inside joke. You must hate that when writers do it.) noise. She looked up to see Harry Potter sitting there. He was looking uncomfortable because he had made the noise. She looked away from him back into the fire.

Harry could feel the blush in his cheeks. He looked at the girl who was ignoring him and admired her. She hadn't jumped up nervously and yelled, 'Oh my god! Harry Potter! I have to get a picture with you! Oh my god! This is like so cool! AHHHHHH! There's his scar! Oh, Oh, Can I touch it? Can I touch your scar?' You might smile but how gross would that be if someone walked up to you asking to touch you birthmark? (If you think that wasn't at least a little offending, ew) Harry put out his hand so that she could shake it.

"Hey, I'm Harry Potter." He said it with a smile and tried to cover up his scar as much as possible so as not to look too proud.

The new girl looked over at him and just stared for a moment and then shook his hand. "Yeah, who doesn't know who you are? I'm Sarah from America. I go to the school in Alaska, Viper high." She leaned back in the couch so that she would be able to face him.

Harry smiled at her and then looked up as his two best friends came into the common room. Ginny weasley was following them with a giddy smile on her face. Ron on the other hand looked almost horrified.

He came up to Harry and started complaining almost immediately. "Do you know what my sister has done? She's got a boyfriend! And if that isn't bad enough he's in Slytherin!" He almost spat at Harry and plopped down on the couch in front of the two that were sitting. "I don't believe this. I mean. My sister shouldn't be dating anyone unless I say she can! It's…. AHHHH!"

Harry having been Ron's best friend for 6 years was almost as close to Ginny as he was. He was also a little unnerved by the news. Why hadn't she told us before? Why couldn't she just have told us so we could give a background check on the guy? He started to become angrier as the moments passed. By the time anyone had said anything Hermione had a book propped against her knees and was reading it.

Sarah watched as the three other Gryffindor students sat down. She knew Hermione to be a real bookie and Ron not to do so well, but he was the brother of the owners to the biggest, newest joke shop around. She looked at them all and then decided to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Sarah," Hermione looked up from her book and almost glared at her.

"Hello," she said quickly and slowly looked back down at her book.

"Hey," Ginny gave a wave and large smile while Ron, who still didn't look that happy, just gave a lopsided grin.

Harry looked up at Ginny and noticed her odd behavior. She would have talked back to her brother anytime yet she seemed happy and content to keep her mouth shut.

"Hey, Ginny, So who's this guy?" He was probably even more curious than Ron was but didn't want to show it too much.

Ginny gave a wide smile, "He's so adorable. His name is Crantsy," Ron gave a snort but she ignored it "And he is so sweet. I know that he's from Slytherin and he's not the best boyfriend material, but he asked me out so I said yes. It's not like I'm going to marry him or something." She hit her brother on the shoulder who still looked angry.

Sarah watched and wanted to put her word in, "Why don't you just let her go out with him? Anyway she'll always be under the watch of Dumbledor the great and he's in another house so he won't be able to come in here." Ron looked slightly happier at this Ginny just smiled as always, but noticing her brother her smile weakened a little.

"I was going to go out with him anyway. But… What RON!?" His smile had deepened even more.

"Well, you'll just have to find out wont you?" He smiled all the way up to the common room.

Harry heard the clock chime, 11:30, he had to get Sarah out of there.

"Um… Sarah… I was wondering if you could…. Um… go upstairs with Ginny! Um… she needs help with her homework." Harry knew that it wasn't convincing but she would get the clue that they wanted her to leave. Ginny on the other hand was glaring at him. She wanted to see him as much as Hermione and Ron did but not as much as Harry.

Sarah sighed knowing that that was the clue for her to leave. She stood up and started walking up the steps.

"I don't know how much help I'll be. I'm horrible at everything." She made the last word drone out as if someone had told her that and she didn't agree with it.

hr

After having Ginny help her with her homework. Sarah went to bed. She felt good. Being at Hogwarts was one of the best times she had had in years. Yawning and turning over she fell asleep dreaming of the next day and when she would have her favorite class. Potions.

hr

The next chapter will be the best there is if you have read the fifth book. I'm not going to say anything that would give the big thing away but you'll still be happy.

Lol, hey review! I love to see what people think!


	2. The small mistake

After Sarah and Ginny were upstairs Harry was relieved. He didn't want anyone coming down when Sirius popped his head into the fire. Last year his professor had seen him and tried to get Harry into trouble but couldn't exactly. Harry was so happy that Sirius was there that night. Even if it did cost another the previous year.

Hermione and Ron were just as happy and elated as he was. They were almost not careful while waiting for Harry's godfather to arrive. After 12:30 Harry started to become worried. Maybe something came up but he had promised to come and talk at least for two seconds at 12:00. At 1:00 Ginny came downstairs. She was looking around widely. "Is he here?" She hadn't seen him all summer because she was in Romania visiting with her brother most of the summer.

"No Ginny he's not here." Ron replied dully and started flipping through is chocolate frog wizard cards.

"Oh well good. I thought I had missed him. Sarah wouldn't stop asking me to help her do her homework. I think she was trying to copy off of me. Anyway, I waited until everyone in my room was asleep and rushed down here."

Hermione was reading by the light of the fire when she started to complain, "Ron move you're blocking my light." She looked over to see Sirius Black standing in front of the hearth. He walked in and sat down where Amanda had been sitting before.

All of them started bombarding him with questions.

"How was your trip?"

"Was it grand there?"

"Did you get to curse anyone? OW! - I was kidding!"

"Harry, I don't want you going to Hogsmead this year." Sirius put his hand up because Harry was starting to protest. "As you know the ministry knows everything and all that has been in the papers has been Lord Voldemort." Ginny shuddered. Ron and Hermione were used to it. "Well, they missed a few minor details. He's not just out to get you Harry but all of the Death eaters. Anyone that doesn't rejoin him will be killed. Please sit down Ginny," Ginny has made a small sound and looked as if she were going to run out of the room. "Teachers here at Hogwarts are in trouble, and some students too. 5 – 7th years are aloud to be completely bound to the Voldemort, which means there's most likely death eaters in all of your grades."

"There are, I saw – or heard -!" Harry was stopped quickly by Sirius waving his hand.

"I need you Harry not to go to Hogsmead. I know it's a temptation but you can't. Don't use your father's cloak either."

"What cloa-?" Ginny was also cut off.

"Please, Ginny. Promise me Harry. And you three too. I don't want any of you letting Harry out of these grounds.

Hermione slowly nodded but Ron was much slower. Harry was the slowest of all and only did a jaw movement.

"Good." Sirius didn't sound relieved but he at least knew he had stalled time. Harry would only go out when he was feeling extremely isolated.

Just then there was a clang in the corner and all of them turned to see whom it was.

hr

Sarah got up looking around the room. She didn't really feel like sleeping so she got up to get a glass of water. She padded down the steps silently. When she got to the bottom of them she wanted to scream. There was a murderer in their common room! She slid into the water cart and there was clanging and loud noises. She scampered away as fast as she could. Hiding in the corner.

"Oh, it's only a cat." Black said with relief, he moved toward the fireplace. "I'll come back soon. I'll send you an owl with the date and time." He through some powder into the fire and it burned green. "By Harry." He vanished in a whorl of green flame.

All five students sat there for a moment the boys left first and then Hermione and Ginny. Sarah, who was in a black cat with gold eyes form, went up last. With her heart still pounding from the sight of the murderer.

hr

Tell me what you think. SIRIUS! Sorry, He's my favorite. Thanks for Reviewing

Sun-star-moon22

Weeble Wobble Chick


	3. Food and Ron's eating habits

Okay guys. I'm still trying to make this work. I know that the first two chapters weren't that great. SIRIUS! But I hope to have a great story brewing. R&R I love to hear what you have to say!

Sarah lay in her bed for a long while thinking about what she had seen. She felt like running and telling the newspapers that Harry Potter was associated with a convicted, runaway murderer. Then again she didn't understand. People said that he was the conqueror of Evil the one who one handedly wounded he who must not be named. Her sister, Sabrina, had always been happy to hear about Harry Potter in the papers. She had cried when she heard how 'sensitive' he was about his parents death.

Sarah sat up in bed. Didn't that writer disappear for almost a year? Did Harry Have something to do with it? For a long time things seemed to have been bothering Hogwarts ever since he had arrived. It wasn't that Harry attracted devastating events it was that he caused them. He was the reason everyone was having so much trouble. She stared into the darkness thinking about the thought she had just made. Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe the murderer had some ties to a secret Harry wanted to get his hands on. Whatever the reason, Sarah was determined to find out what it was.

When she finally heard other students moving around in their beds she jumped up and threw on jeans and a black tank top. It was casual wear, but no one could yell at her for wearing it out of class. She ran down the steps and accidentally fell into someone.

"Hey! Watch where ya goin'!" Sean yelled as Sarah raced out of the Gryffindor common room. She was going to get to the great hall as quickly as possible to make sure she found a spot near the four that she was interested in.

Harry stretched and looked around his room. He was so happy to be back home. He had had to stay with Durslys all summer. Harry was hoping to go and get his own place for the following summer. He doubted it though because of all the mishaps with the Dark Lord. Harry pulled himself out of bed unwillingly and found a few old socks and put them on. He was dressed and up before Ron had even moved from his happy sleep. He walked over to him with his eyes closing at the thought of sleep and shook his best friend.

"Come on Ron, Gatta go to breakfast. We have Potions today and I need someone to cheer me up before I go into a state of depression." Harry smiled lightly.

"I don't wanna wake up Hermione. Go away, I don't want to take one of your tests again." Harry almost burst out laughing. All summer Ron had been mailing him about Hermione giving him tests on what to do. Since Ron was the only one for her to really pick on he had been the subject of heated pop-quizzes.

"Alright Ron, get up!" Harry shoved his weight against the weasley's mattress and had him topple onto the floor. There was some laughter from the room as Ron jumped up looking wildly around.

"What!? Harry!" Harry was smiling wickedly and then opened one of Roan's drawers to pull out his brand new uniform, complimentary of the Weasley's joke shop. "I'm up! Happy?"

"Extremely."

A few moments latter a very tiered looking Ron and happy Harry walked down the steps to the common room where there found Hermione. She didn't even make a comment on how late they were she was too used to that and had given up on correcting them every single time. She still liked to throw it in once in a while.

When they got into the Great Hall they saw Sarah sitting at the Gryffindor table. As they all walked over she looked up at them.

"Good morning." Hermione sat down across from Sarah and Harry sat across from Ron who was sitting next to Hermione. There were plates of food everywhere, which Ron had no trouble shoveling onto his plate.

"Ew," was all that Hermione could say as she saw him doing his normal eating routine.

"Eh, a guy has to eat to get ready for a Quidditch practice." He said through a mouth full of egg.

Harry looked over at him and then put his hand to his forehead.

"I completely forgot. We have practice today after classes." He started putting toast and scrambled eggs with bacon on his plate. Sarah watched as she put hamburger and fries on hers. (I love describing the food but… I'm a vegetarian! Sarah isn't though as you can see. Normal teenage American!)

"Do you think anyone would mind if I came and watched?" Sarah said not touching the food on her plate.

Harry Shrugged, "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Great, she'll be able to see how bad I am at the game before any of the first years do." Ron looked down at his empty plate and then started putting more food onto it.

"You aren't that bad Ron. I'm sure that Keeper just isn't your position. Maybe you can be chaser, I'm sure you'll be better at that." Hermione said as she watched, for the second time, Ron started pilling food into his mouth.

When they were all finished the food was gone and they walked to Potions class. Ron was now regretting eating so much. One of the other Gryffindor students had told him that they had to use cow spleens for the complex potion they were going to do. Just thinking about any ordinary potion made Ron's stomach churn.

Harry wasn't happy either about the thought of seeing Snape but he had too every year so why not just stop complaining. Nah, Snape was one of the things that made his life miserable.

Hermione was existed about doing the potion in class that day. It was a Reversal concoction that she hadn't been able to make because some of the ingredients you had to be 18 to by.

Sarah walked quietly behind the three. They didn't seem like criminals. Maybe she was completely over reacting but she still had to find out why Sirius Black was in the Gryffindor common room in the middle of the night. She would hope to find out from Hermione at the Quidditch game. She was a little afraid of the girl though.

Yay! Okay, Tell me what you think. If I should stop now to save the sake of everyone's lives tell me! No cussing though, okay? I made this thing PG. So Review and I'll know if I should do a next chapter!


End file.
